Sight
by The Maple Maiden
Summary: An Iggy-based fan story. T for my suppressed hormones.
1. It All Starts With A Dream

**Intro: **Celebration! This is my first fan fic that I didn't throw away due to frustration! The good side: I'm finally on my way to becoming a writer! Bad side: This will probably suck since it's one of my first tries that wasn't one of those 7 minutes in heaven love stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Especially those Iggy fans out there. He's probably my favorite besides Nudge and Max (who doesn't love Max?). I like him better because he's less brooding and serious as Fang (seriously, I'm surprised he doesn't burn in the sunlight and prey on squirrels) and he doesn't have quite as much drama surrounding him as Max, Angel, Fang, and Dylan do. I feel that James Patterson kind of neglected him as a character. I really shouldn't judge though, seeing as I'm nowhere near the successfulness and writing skills of James Patterson. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Things you need to know:** I'm not exactly sure where this would take place in the story….I think around the first book. For some reason I imagine them in their house even though it got destroyed and all. So, I guess this is in the beginning before the "Save the World" stuff took place. Everyone already has their super-developed powers (Iggy's colors, Max's super speed, etc) so I guess I just made a mess of my favorite book….-sigh-. Ah, well. On with the show.

**Legal Stuff:** I don't own anything, except a few characters that I add. Seriously, why would I be writing it here if I owned anything?

...

**Chapter One: It All Starts With a Dream…..**

Coffee. Porcelain. Crimson. Sunburst. Mauve. Teal.

Colors, every one imaginable, surround me. They burst behind my eyelids, drowning me in the spectrum of a multihued ocean. I'm sinking, I'm falling, I'm dying. And then, there's nothing. I'm stuck in a monochromatic abyss. I scream out. I hate the darkness. I hate it. There's the smell of disinfectant. I hear the sounds of snarls and whispers surrounding me. The School? Erasers? Maybe. For some reason I can't sense where they are. I feel what it's like to be truly blind. I curl up in a ball, frozen with fear. The voices are coming closer, and there's nowhere to hide.

Suddenly, there is a burst of light. I open my eyes, and I see something bright standing in front of me, destroying the darkness around me. I can't tell what exactly it is when I suddenly hear a laugh. It's bright and pure, almost angelic. The voice is a woman's. No wait, she's younger than a woman, maybe in her teens. Her glow dims a bit, just enough so I can see her outline. She's short-ish, but I can't really tell much more from the position I'm in. She extends a hand out to me.

"Iggy?" she asks. I find my voice and answer the angel-girl.

"Yes?"

She doesn't answer, only holds out her hand.

I reach for it, and she laughs. "Iggy, you idiot."

Her hand is warm and soft.

"Iggy!" Her voice has changed, it's deeper, and filled with sleep…..It's become a lot more masculine…..

I feel a strong smack against my head. Why is the angel-girl hitting me? And why is she so strong?

"Iggy!" Fang's voice shouts. Suddenly my color-vision bursts behind my eyelids. A familiar creamy white fills my senses. It's Fang. The rainbow ocean, the angel-girl. It was all a nightmare …Or maybe a dream?

"What?" I answer back to him groggily.

"Dude, why are you holding my hand?"

I immediately retract my hand. So that what the soft, warmness was. "Sorry, I thought it was a girl's"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, it's your fault for having such feminine, soft skin."

This time I'm awake enough to dodge his blows. I hear steps outside the room and a door opens. Max walks in, her signature no-nonsense stride assuring me it's her. I can tell, she's placing her hand on her hips, and cocking her eyebrow. "Are you guys really fighting so early in the morning?"

I put my hand on the windowsill by our bed*, feeling the warmth of the sun. "It's, like, 2 in the afternoon." I say.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," she replies. "Anyway, Iggy we need you for food. If you don't hurry, I might just start cooking myself."

I widen my eyes with mock horror. "No! Anything but that!" I dodge a pillow thrown from her direction.

Wow, I'm being hit a lot today.

...  
>I know, I know. It sucked. Thanks to the brave and kind souls who endured it to the end. The * was for the fact that Fang and Iggy are sleeping in the same bed together. I don't know why I did that. It didn't occur to me that it would seem strange that they slept in the same bed until I read it, but whatever. It's not like they're like that…..well, for now anyway (mwahahahaha). Just kidding. I promise to keep this as teen rated as I can.<p>

Do you see potential in this wreck I call a story? Then please write me telling me how I could do better. Also, I would like an editor because my grammar is awful. Anyone wanting to take the boring and thankless task can PM me. Domo Arigatou, everyone~ Яamona


	2. Angel Makes Things Weird

**Me Randomly Talking: **So…the first chapter has only been up for about a day, and people are already saying they love it. You don't know how happy this makes me . I was totally freaking out when I put it up. I was like "No one's going to like it" and "I'm totally going to get hate mail". I was even thinking about not writing another chapter. But you awesome people gave me lots of encouragement, and it gives me the motivation to write more. So Domo Arigatou everyone~ 3. On that note, one person asked me not to make an IggyXFang type story. So, I will resist my yaoi impulses .

**Things You Need To Know: **So….as I was writing this chapter, I'm starting to think that this is around after the "Fang" book time period. I know, I know. I said it was before all the "Save the World" stuff. I guess this is what they're lives would be like if Max was all like "Screw this," and totally ignored Jeb. I think I'm writing it like this because that is totally what I would have done if Jeb would have told me to save the world. I'd be all like "Yeah, I'm TOTALLY going to listen to the guy who left us for dead two years ago." Obviously, I hold some hostility towards Jeb. And Dylan. And basically everyone who complicates their life.

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own it blahblahblah you know the deal.

…

**Chapter 2: Angel Makes Things Weird**

"Sssssssss…" The bacon sizzles as I put it in the hot pan. I feel the heat rise to my face, telling me that it will be ready soon. Most people would be puzzled at the sight of a blind kid cooking, but it's not really that hard to understand. Cooking isn't about what you see. It's about taste, smell, and (for me anyway) sound. I gently prodded the bacon with a fork, testing its crispiness. Almost done. Then, suddenly, the voice of a 5-year-old evil mastermind invaded my psyche.

_Iggy,_ it said, _Flock meeting in the living room. Bring the bacon. _Then silence. Did I think it was a little creepy Angel could speak to, read, and possibly control my mind? Yes, yes I did.

_I don't call your powers creepy,_ she said, _By the way, Nudge wants toast._

_As you command,_ I thought back. I put the now ready bacon onto a plate along with some toast. I picked it up and made my way to the living room, almost tripping on a giant stuffed animal Angel left on the floor. I sighed and moved it out of the way. You'd think they'd remember that, despite my powers, _I can't freaking see. _I finally made it to the living room, placing the food on the table. I heard the shuffling movements as everyone quickly devoured the bacon and toast.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout Mr. Bear, Iggy" Angel said, her mouth currently full.

"It's cool." I responded, plopping down on the couch next to Gazzy. After everyone had gotten their fill, Max started the Flock meeting.

"So, I have called this meeting because Angel has something important to tell us," she said.

"'I want a pony' important or 'Impending Eraser invasion' important?" I inquired. I could feel Angel's glare at me and ducked as yet another thing was thrown at me. Geez, can't these people take a joke?

"Anyway," Max said before Angel could hurl something else at me "What's going on Angel?" All attention immediately went to our cute little clairvoyant.

"I had a vision," she began. Everyone immediately cringed. Her visions usually led to bad things. Bad, bad things. I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Nothing like the last time," she said. I heard Fang almost inaudibly give a sigh of relief.

"So what's it about?" Gazzy asked.

"We have to go to Germany," she said. We all waited for her to say more. She didn't.

"And….?" said Max.

"And..." Angel continued "We need to leave today." Everyone sat silently, stunned at Angel's vagueness. Finally Fang spoke.

"Can you tell us why?" he asked quietly.

"No." she said.

Silence. I could feel the unasked question sitting like a giant elephant in the room. _What The Hell?_

…...

Oooooooo. Mysterious. Hopefully I'm getting better. Don't worry. The plot will actually take off on the next one. Right now I'm just testing my writing skills. I'm actually kind of surprised with myself. Anyway, if you liked it and want more please review it and give me some encouragement. I'd also like any tips to help me improve my writing.

Domo Arigatou for reading ~3 Яamona


	3. My Gut Feeling

**Me Randomly Talking: **So, sorry this took so long. I wanted to save up on creative energy for the next few chapters. Plus I'm extremely lazy and didn't feel like doing it. So, I'm glad I could finally talk as Nudge in this chapter. I'm pretty much just like her mentally (minus her fashion sense…..and the powers/wings obviously) so, it was fun to talk like I normally would. Of of all the characters, I can relate most to Nudge. I don't know why, seeing as I'm pretty spoiled and ignorant to life's troubles, but I do. I just connect to her most, for some reason.

**Legal Junk:** I don't own anything blahblahblah….

**Important Stuff: **So I added the voice to the equation. I know, it doesn't fit at all, but it's not truly Maximum Ride without the Voice in her head. It's supposedly Jeb….or maybe someone else? I don't know. I'll Google it later. Anyway, I know that the flight in this chapter would probably take more than three days for the Flock. But I think they're all anxious to see what's ahead, so they'll try to go as fast as they can. Thank you to all the people reading and enjoying all these chapters despite the inaccuracies. It is deeply appreciated

**Chapter Three: My Gut Feeling**

"So let me get this straight" I said while stuffing random clothing into a backpack, as well as some of my pyro gear "Angel tells us we have to go to Germany for some unknown reason for an undetermined amount of time and _we go anyway_?"

"Um, yeah," said Gazzy, who, by the rustling of clothes coming from his position, was searching for clean clothes.

"Yep," said Fang, folding his black clothes neatly into his bag.

"Does anyone other than me find this the least bit…I don't know…ominous?" I asked.

I felt Max's presence at the door. "The Voice says to trust her. We're going. Deal with it." she said.

I sighed "Whatever you say, boss." Why is everyone so cool with this? Even Max, who's been butting heads with Angel ever since she got on that I-should-be-leader kick. I thought it was nuts. I mean, we didn't know what danger we were getting into, what we could be facing on this trip, yet we were going anyway. Not to say that I'm not one for adventure, because I am. It's just I'd at least like to know what type of adventure this is. The whole thing just made me feel uncomfortable in the extreme.

Nudge knocked on the open door. "Hey you guys, Max said to pack light. Which is obvious, seeing as we have to fly all the way to Europe. I think it'll be fun though. Not the flight, but going to Europe. There'll be a bunch of foreign people and everything. I hope the food tastes good there. Speaking of which, we don't even have any European money, so how are we going to buy food? I guess we can always go dumpster diving, but will it be as clean as in America? Do they even have McDonalds there? I mean, I'd think so but you never know. But I'd understand how they wouldn't, because Europeans are supposed to be healthier and all. But maybe….."

I tuned her out at this point. God, that girl could talk. And talk and talk and talk. I wondered if anything could leave her speechless. Not even the trip seemed to phase her motor mouth. I zipped up my backpack. By the sounds of things, everyone was ready, All of us trooped to the living room. When everyone was there, Angel spoke, silencing Nudge, who was still going on about Europeans and fast food.

"The flight will take about three days" she said, holding a map of the world in her hand. "We'll make a stop in Missouri, Stay overnight in West Virginia, and then make the long flight over the Atlantic. We'll recuperate in Portugal, stop in France, and then fly to Amberg. From there we walk.

"Walk to where?" asked Max.

"Grafenwoehr" she said, "Any questions?" she asked.

I raised my hand. "I've got one. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Believe me," she said "The flight will be worth it."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"I…can't say. Just trust me."

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Well, suck it up. We need to go now if we're going to make it to at least Missouri."

This didn't bode well with me. Something, I didn't know what, was making me feel that something big was going to happen. Something life changing. And I wasn't sure if I was going to like it.

The next chapter will be partially or wholly in the POV of a character I've created. I hope you like her. I use her personality in a lot of stories I write because it's my favorite. As always, I'd love reviews for constructive criticism and encouragement. Oh and, I'd also like any girl name ideas, because my mind's a blank on a name for her. Something original, please. No Marys or Sarahs or Brittneys, at least. Domo Arigatou~3 Яamona


	4. Alice Loses Her Mind

**Me Randomly Talking:** So, thank you to those who tried to help me come up with names but I literally woke up this morning and thought '_Her name shall be Alice'._ My mind works in such strange ways. Maybe it's because I've been drooling over that game where Alice from Wonderland goes nuts and starts killing people. Maybe it's because I accidentally stayed up until three in the morning watching Korean dramas. Who knows? Also, thank you to those who have been pointing out errors in my work. I really like making my stories the best as they possible can be, so if you see any errors or things that might want changing, tell me. My stories are only here for your enjoyment after all. Domo Arigatou

**Information: **So if you been reading this, you're probably wondering "How can this person screw up this awesome book even more?" Well, I'll tell you how. By making Alice a fan of Maximum Ride. I'm doing this because if the Flock did exist (jury's still out on that one) then wouldn't it be the greatest thing ever if you could meet them? Possibly help them? Or even cause their world total destruction? Okay, maybe the last one isn't every fan girl's dream, but I'm pretty sure some type of "imminent doom" thing is going to come up in the later chapters. So deal with it. Anyway, I think that Alice is not going to appreciate meeting them as much as I would though. Oh yeah, there might be a bit more cursing since I put a little bit of me in Alice's personality. Anyway, on with the show.

**Legal stuff:** I don't think I'm going to even bother putting this up next time. I don't own anything except my characters and the twists in plot. If you like to say otherwise, take it up with my invisible lawyer.

**Chapter Four: Alice Loses Her Mind**

I groaned in frustration. I turned around to glance at the LED clock by her bed. After looking, I threw one of my pillows at it. With a thump it landed on the floor, leaving me in the complete darkness of my room. According to the clock, it was a little more than three in the morning. _Three in the fucking morning _I thought, exhaling gustily in exhaustion. I've had insomnia before, but this was nuts. It was almost time for the day to start and I hadn't slept a wink. Usually, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, due to the mixture of homework, friends, and soccer I take on every day. This was just plain strange. In fact, the whole day had been strange. This morning, on my way to the bus stop, I swear I felt someone following me, but when I looked no one was there. Even in the hallways at school, I felt a presence by my locker but when I reached out to touch it, it was gone.

"Maybe it's a ghost," my friend Marie suggested during lunch when I told her about the stalker presence.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, a ghost would _totally_ want to stalk me."

"Well why not? You never know. In fact, maybe you should stay over at my house tonight," she said, leaning in close enough so I could see her three gleaming tongue studs. "I'd protect you from the ghosties," she finished with a malicious smile.

Marie is my best friend. She is also an extremely promiscuous lesbian. Not that I mind, because she's been making passes at me since the fourth grade. At the time I didn't know what a lesbian was, and there weren't many in our private school, so she took it upon herself to educate me on the subject. We've been besties ever since.

I had rolled my eyes then, telling her I was afraid of what she would do to me once she got me in her room alone. But now, as I felt something in the darkness staring at me, I wished I had taken up her offer. Now I felt the stare coming from the corner of my room, but even in the darkness I could see nothing was there. I've always had incredible eyesight, even in the dark, so it was easy to tell that the only thing there was my soccer bag. But even then, I still felt that _something _was there. It was really freaking me out. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep like this, so finally I sat up and muttered "Stupid fucking ghost," and threw my other pillow in that direction. The pillow made a thump and fell on the floor. My breathing hitched. My eyes widened. _It didn't hit the wall._ Midway to the corner where I threw it, it suddenly stopped as if hitting something, and then fell on the floor. There was someone, _something_, there that I couldn't see. I stumbled off of my bed. _What the Fuck?_ Slowly, I stood up and walked to the spot where the pillow fell. Picking up the pillow, I clutched it tightly as I shakily reached my hand out. I grabbed what felt like soft, smooth skin. I heard a voice whisper "Ouch." Then everything went black.

...

Damn that Fang and his invisible powers.

I will now give you a bit of background on Alice, seeing as I have no idea how I'm going to incorporate one later on in the story

Name – Alice

Age – 16

Birthday – September 10th, 1994

Bio – Was abandoned near an orphanage on December 10th, 1994 in New York City. She seemed to be about three months old. Two months later, she was adopted by a rich couple. Unfortunately, the adoption was more for show than wanting to have a child. Both the mother, a famous photographer, and the father, a famous director, were too busy to take care of her, so they hired a nanny and, when she was old enough, they sent her away to a boarding school in Bavaria, Germany, where she now resides as a junior in high school. She has two friends: Marie (promiscuous lesbian) and Tristan (German who hates everything except his friends…..well, he might hate Marie anyway).

Likes- German rock music, chocolate, soccer, fireworks (points for Iggy), art (especially movies and photography due to her parents), and the Maximum Ride novels

Dislikes – Annoying people, home work, pop music, heights (minus points for Iggy), and people who disturb her sleep (minus points for Fang)

Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you didn't, please tell me why so I can improve on it in the future. Also, can someone please tell me what a beta is? A reader offered to be one for me. I assume it's an editor, but I want to know for sure. As always, Domo Arigatou for reading my lame stories~ Яamona


	5. Life BM Before Mutants

**Me Randomly Talking:** _It's been a while, but we're coming back…_ So yeah, sorry this took so long. The reasons are in the first chapter of my new Big Bang Theory fan fic, so you can look for it there. Anyway thanks for being patient with me. Domo Arigatou

**Information: **So, to be perfectly honest, I was terrified to do this chapter. I don't want to ruin my perfectly semi-okay story with the love interests meeting in a bad way. So I decided it was going to be a flashback! Yay procrastination!

**Legal stuff:** I don't own anything except my characters and the twists in plot. If you like to say otherwise, take it up with my invisible lawyer.

**Chapter Four: Alice's Life B.M. (Before Mutants)**

"God I hate German. Mr. Gutz can take his modified verbs and shove them up his pompous, annoying….. ," said Marie, plopping on the bus next to me. She sat with her feet up on the chair ahead of us, her thick, knee-high combat boots gleaming in the sunlight from the window.

"Uh huh" I responded, taking in the moment to flip to a new page in my sketch book to outline her frame while she continued on about Mr. Gutz. First I sketched her heavily made-up face, framed by a wild halo of purple hair I helped her dye last weekend. It was so out of place with her crisp blue and green school girl uniform, but it made her all the more interesting to sketch. She looked back at me, raising one pierced eyebrow.

"You know, Alice, as much as I like being admired, this is the fourth drawing of me today. You must be getting tired of looking at me. Unless," she said leaning in close enough so I could see her three gleaming tongue studs, "you have a girl-crush on me."

I rolled my eyes, putting my sketch book away now that I finished the outline. I'd finish it later, when I could draw in peace. "Why yes, Marie, I totally have a girl-crush on you. Let's make sweet love on this seat," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She winked at me "Any time, babe."

"How's life?" I said to Tristan as he sat on the seat in front of me.

"Well," he replied, "The world is slowly dying and school's being run by inhuman clones. Life's just dandy." He said, putting on a big fake grin.

Tristan is my only other friend. He is the king of pessimism and can make even the perkiest cheerleader want to jump off a cliff. He's also one of the few Germans to go to our private school. Marie and I adopted him as our own in fifth grade when everyone wouldn't stop teasing him because of his girlish name. People still tease him about it, but now he just usually flips them off or calls them something in German.

"…..What do you mean? Of course light sabers are better!" said Marie.

I groaned, zoning in just enough to notice they were having yet another light sabers vs. phasers fight.

"But phasers give the choice of stunning, unlike your barbaric light saber. You don't have to kill anything," retorted Tristan

"I want to see you try to take on Darth Mal with your flimsy phaser. You wouldn't last one milliseco…."

I zoned out again pulling out my favorite book from my backpack. Its cover was worn and from the million times I've held it and some pages were ripped, but I loved it more than any other book I've ever read. I opened it, leafing through the pages I knew so well, going to my favorite parts to read them for the umpteenth time today. The book was suddenly snatched from my hands, just when I was getting to the good part. I looked up to see Tristan reading the cover.

"Maximum Ride. Again? Don't you read anything else, Alice?"

"No. Now hand it over." I said reaching for my book. He raised it higher over his head.

"You know, fantasizing of a realm where flying people exist all the time is not good for you. You're already crazy enough."

"Shut up. At least I don't play Dungeons and Dragons all day." I said lividly.

He winced. "Ow," he said clutching his heart "That wounded me."

I snatched the book away from his hands and stuck my tongue out "Well you deserved it."

"Yeah," said Marie "Don't you know that's her, like, Bible? She'll kill you for it."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not that obsessed."

They both raised an eyebrow then, opening my backpack to show the entire Maximum Ride series, as well as Maximum Ride pencils, notebooks, and a binder covered in drawings and stickers saying "I only date boys with wings" and other such things. I blushed.

"It's not an obsession. I just think its cool is all…."

Tristan sighed "It stopped being just cool when you made us run in the middle of the Oktoberfest to chase after a girl wearing fake angel wings."

I blushed harder "That was in middle school. I was still a kid. I've matured."

He sighed. "Whatever you say."

Just then, the bus stopped at one of the dorm sections. It was Tristan and Marie's stop. They said their goodbyes and left. My dorm section was one stop away from theirs, but it was still pretty far away. I looked down at my lap to where Tristan had put the book before he left. I sighed. It wasn't really obsession, was it? I mean, everyone has that one T.V. show or video game or movie that they are fanatical about, right? Mine just happened to be this one. I studied the cover. It showed a confident girl with long hair looking as if she could take anything on. _Max._ I sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time that she and the Flock were real. And that I could somehow be a part of that world.

….

So there you have it. A short flashback of the day before her life got Flock-ified. Thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism. Domo Arigatou~3 Яamona


	6. Not A Real Chapter

I'VE BEEN INSPIRED! Let's just say after a long night with a girl with purple hair and a giant chocolate chip cupcake my creative juices are flowing! Anyway, there are some things you, my faithful readers who deserve to throw me in a ditch for my lack of writing, should know:

My writing style might have changed, seeing as it usually does that when I've gone through major changes in my life, which I have.

I'm going to update more on this story, as well as create some one shots. I _might_ have an idea for another chapter story but I'm going to focus on this one for now since I see it's potential.

I'm going to drop Love in Theory since the thought of Sheldon being in a relationship with a non-Sheldon like person confused me. It would be too vanilla-y and just wouldn't fit the quirky pretentious geek we all know and love.

If I don't write a chapter at least every month, you are allowed to hate mail me and e-shout at me as much as you want. You may even send me one of those cool letters that shout at you from Harry Potter. I don't have an owl though…..

Well, that is all. Oh, except for one thing: I'm not going to be doing that signature any more with the backwards R because I think it might make me look like the pretentious artsy type when I am nothing of the sort; I am the pretentious dorky type.

Later, Ramona


	7. I've Been Kidnapped By Pervs

Chapter 6:

I've Been Kidnapped by Pervs

It was all dark. I felt too tired to open my eyes, but I heard voices.

"…How could you let her TOUCH you? Why didn't you move or something?" shrieked a girl's voice. Her voice seemed angry, but you could tell it was laced with honest concern.

"…"

"Don't give me that look," said the voice again, this time a bit calmer. "You don't know what she's capable yet. What if she hurt you?"

"…I'm sorry I worried you," said a deep male's voice, one that sounded slightly familiar.

"You better be, you big dummy. And don't think you're forgiven yet. I still have to think of a punishment for you…"

"A punishment, hm? What are you going to do to me, Max?" said the boy in a mocking voice. **(A/N Fang you perv XD)**

"N-not like that, you pervert!" I heard the sound of a slap and a groan. 

_What the hell….?_, I thought. Where the hell was I? And who were these two people?

"Getting stronger every day, love." The male voice said in a voice laced with pain.

_Hmmm…_My eyes burst open. THAT WAS THE VOICE OF THE STALKER GHOST! I looked around with wide eyes. We were in what looked like a medium sized hotel room. I was on a bed on the wall opposite to the door, lying on my side, facing the voices. They had their backs turned to me; their faces turned to the side as they talked, so I could see glimpses of their faces. One was a boy, around my age-ish. He was incredibly skinny and tall, but by the way he stood I could tell that he would be good in a fight. He was extremely pale with long, dark hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. The other was a girl, also tall and skinny; their builds were similar, so they could be siblings. But given her tan skin, not to mention the banter that I heard earlier, they couldn't be…..could they?

My eyes widened. They so were. I could tell by the way she looked at him. Even if she did hit him, she had obvious worry laced with gentle affection etched of her face. _But it could be a one-sided twisted sisterly love type thing…_I looked over to the guy's face. _Never mind._ If I thought she looked affectionate, he was positively love stricken. His lips were in a gentle smile, something I could tell was only for her. Even his body seemed to lean towards her, as if ready to protect her at a moment's notice. _So I've been kidnapped by a couple who may or may not be siblings. Wonderful. _

I started to think of an escape plan when suddenly I felt a slight pressure, like a bundle of feathers just landed on me. I looked up to see a young girl sitting on me, who had the same tall, skinny build, so I figured her to be around 7. She looked like almost cherubic, all blonde curls and pink frills. I would even see her as cute if it weren't for the situation. She giggled, a sound similar to tiny bells ringing.

"_Thank you, Alice,_" she said, only her lips didn't move from that grin…did….she just speak…into my MIND? I quickly shoved the little telepathic girl off of me. Jumping from the bed, I turned around to see another door, one I presumed to be the bathroom. Hoping there was a window or some way of escape in there, I quickly ran to it and opened the door before the incestuous couple could notice I was up. I pulled open the door and ran in, running smack into something slightly damp, I looked up to see yet another person, this one a tall blonde with eyes the palest blue I've ever seen. He was wet all over, so he must have just finished taking a shower. He gave a start, mumbling "What the-"

He didn't have time to say the rest, because I slipped behind him and shoved him out of the bathroom before slamming and locking the door. I looked around quickly. Unless I could somehow fit inside the two inch vent, there was no way I was getting out of here. I leaned against a wall, sliding down it to the floor. Outside, there was a probably very pissed demon girl, a perverted couple, and a half naked boy outside. _I'm doomed….._


	8. Iggy Gets Confused

I stood there, in nothing but a towel, absolutely dumbfounded. I had just finished taking a shower, something I had done earlier but when you're used to going without one for weeks it's a privilege you don't take for granted, and was going out to find some clothes when all of the sudden, the door wretched open. I assumed it was Gassy or someone needing to pee, but when the person ran into me it was a color I'd never seen before. A bright light burst behind my eyelids, destroying the usual darkness and for a second, I thought I _saw_ something. Of course, it could've been a memory, but for a second I thought I saw wide, chocolate brown eyes framed with long, dark lashes. I don't remember seeing someone like that when I did have vision, but the thought that I might have actually gained vision for a second was insane and would only make me angry later. Being stunned, I didn't realize I had been pushed out of the bathroom until I heard the door click. I sensed the presence of Angel, Max, and Fang. I turned towards their general direction. "Who was that…?"

Angel sprung up from the floor, dusting herself off from what I guess was a fight with the newcomer. "That was Alice."

"Why is she here?"

My question was ignored as Max started yelling at Angel. "What did you do to freak her out? Didn't I say no powers until we explained what's going on? For Pete's sake, the girl _fainted_ when she touched Fang."

Angel used her pouting voice at being scolded. "I just talked to her….."

In a very parental voice, Fang asked "Using what?"

"Using my powers," she mumbled under her breath.

"Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?" I asked, more confused than ever.

Angel redirected her attention towards me. "Alice is our new friend. She's supposed to help us, but she doesn't know that yet." She said in a chipper voice, quickly forgetting the scolding.

I held my hand up before anyone could continue. "Wait….so we came all the way to Germany to _kidnap _someone?"

"We didn't kidnap her," Angel insisted "She just doesn't know why she's here yet."

I stared at her general direction. "Taking someone against their will _is_ kidnapping."

Max jumped in. "We _were_ planning on telling her when Fang went to her room. But he freaked her out with his invisible powers and—"

"And then she went and _threw a freaking pillow at me._" He interrupted.

I stared at what I thought to be him. "…..You couldn't dodge a pillow?"

"….Shut up."

Out of nowhere, Angel snickered.

We all directed our attention to her. "What is it now?" Max asked.

"She thinks you and Fang are perverts." She giggled.

Max, who I knew was still not used to the fact that she and Fang were dating, sputtered out a "W-what?" and proceeded to stomp to the bathroom and bang on the door.

"Hey you! Open up or I'll—"Fang stopped her.

"You're going to scare her even more." He said quietly.

"I doubt that's possible" Angel mumbled.


End file.
